


Ravenswood: Can death just be right?

by ShinighStar



Category: Ravenswood (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Original Character Death(s), beeing there even after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinighStar/pseuds/ShinighStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happend if Caleb decided differently after jumping out of the secret door....what if he chose death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenswood: Can death just be right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is what I came up with after seeing the episode and Caleb dying and coming back to life - because I could just see how that mabey was the chance for Caleb and Miranda be together. 
> 
> And I really hope that there are not to many words in the wrong time or wrongly spelld... I tried my best 
> 
> Love from Germany and have fun reading the Story
> 
> ShinighStar

Ravenswood: Can death just be right? 

The last thing he remembers is jumping out of that secret door in the closet and now he was standing in front of the house, with Miranda, and not with the others.  
He wondered how they managed to get her back, because now he could touch her.  
The answer to that question was given soon and after it was spoken out loud he knew that it couldn’t have been any other way.  
He was dead.  
But it was right the way it was now, he could feel it.  
“It feels right being here with you.”  
“It is not right yet, but I know it will be.”  
“But it is.”, he said.  
He knew that she would be inconsistent with him, so he took her face into his hands and pulled her towards him. Locked her lips with his own.  
After a moment, in which she was trying to realize what was happening, she kissed him back dearly.  
When they broke apart they were out of breath and looked into each other’s eyes.  
Breathless… how fitting that statement was as they were both dead now, Caleb thought, but they still were breathing, it was something they did automatically, but without reason.  
Both knew that it was right, him being with her now that is. She could feel it, just like she could feel that he couldn´t go back anymore. Their kiss sealed his death.  
But it was right.  
It was right that they both were dead now. Of course they would like it more if they were still alive but only if both of them were. One being dead and one alive… it was just wrong.  
They are meant to be together and not separate in tow different worlds, which are still somehow connected.  
Both of them together… that was the only way it was right.  
He took her hand in his and together they watched the ambulance coming, how they tried to resurrect him and transported him to the hospital.  
They watched how their friends were standing there, disbelieve written in their faces. All three of had tears in their eyes.  
Luke would probably deny that later.  
Quiety the ghosts or whatever they were stood there. Not saying a word.  
The others couldn´t see them right now, how they didn´t know but it was probably better that way.  
Caleb and Miranda went with them to the hospital. They watched their friends waiting restless, waiting - hoping for someone to tell them Caleb was alright.  
Then the doctor came.  
“Where is his family?” he asked the teenagers.  
“We…we don´t know…he has a father, but we don´t know where he is. Caleb is living with Mr. Collins right now.”, answered Olivia.  
“How is he?” Luke questioned.  
“Well….you are his friends…so you going to know sooner or later anyway… Mr. Rivers is dead, there was nothing we could do. “After a moment of silence he asked: “Did you mean Mr. Collins from the funeral service?”  
The boy nodded still in shock of what he had heard. The girls were already cringing, tears dropping down their cheeks and Luke wasn´t far away from doing the same.  
“I´m sorry for your loss.” The doctor said and left.  
Luke pulled Remy and Olivia into his arms to comfort them, he knew it wouldn’t work but still had to try. He couldn´t comfort them, he was miserable himself.  
Caleb was dead.  
Miranda squeezed Caleb´s hand a little harder. So he knew that she was there for him.  
He wanted to calm the others down, but he couldn’t.  
He nearly regretted that he choose death, but it was the right thing to do, he was sure about that.  
They stood there and watched the others cry, Luke couldn´t hold it in anymore. Later the three went away.  
But two dead stayed. They waited for Mr. Collins to pick up Caleb´s Body. They went with him and watched how he closed the cars boot door and how he rubbed the bridge of his nose, just like he had to control himself, stop himself from letting emotions out.  
On the drive they could see that Miranda´s uncle liked Caleb more than he let on when he was still alive, he looked sad, even if it wasn´t easy to see.  
He took Caleb´s Body into the preparing room, where he would make him ready for the funeral. At this point they decided to go.  
They went to Luke and Olivia´s house. That was where the three friends decided to go. Remy was with them because she didn´t wanted to be alone right now and her parents weren´t home.  
Carefully the two steped closer. The others were sitting in Luke´s room and he had his arms around Remy, she had still tears on her cheeks.  
When the journalist lifted her head she sucks in air out of surprise. The siblings lifted their heads as well and saw what let her do that.  
There were Caleb and Miranda, side by side they stood there but it was so different from what they were used to see, even thought that they had seen them stand side by side so often. It was different because both of them were dead now.  
“Caleb…” Remy began but didn´t finish because she didn´t knew what to say.  
He smiled lightly.  
“It´s alright.” Caleb told them. “That is how it´s meant to be.”  
The three of them looked at them in disbelieve. That was until they saw that the ghosts were holding hands.  
Not only that both of them were dead now, the handholding part was also different.  
Now they understood. They could feel that it was the truth, just like they could feel that Miranda didn´t hold Caleb´s hand because he needed it to hold on or because she couldn´t touch anyone for such a long time. It was what both of them wanted and how it was supposed to be this way. It was how they were supposed to be.  
Caleb was dead now, like Miranda was, but he was still there and that helped them just like it did when they found out about Miranda still being around.  
For them they weren´t dead, they were still there, at least to them they were. They could see them, talk to them.  
It was more bearable this way. 

At Caleb´s funeral they were still there, even he himself and Miranda.  
They stood there, without moving and watched the others grieving, crying.  
Again Mr. Collins was not only the one who got everything going for the funeral, but also one of the grieving. Not everybody could see that he was grieving too, he didn´t let them see. His face didn´t show the same sadness the others there had in them, in their eyes…  
Caleb´s father was there, standing in the front and a single tear was sliding down his cheek.  
Next to him stood Hanna, she wore a black dress and had no makeup on her. There were tears coming over and over again streaming down her face.  
Her friends were with her. They all knew Caleb and they all had liked him in their own way and they would never let Hanna alone, to get through this on her own.  
And then of course there were Luke, Olivia and Remy - his friends. And their parents, even Remy´s Mom was there this time.  
Caleb could feel the cold when they put the coffin down, but when it was finally down there it got better. 

Everybody went to the house to talk about Caleb and morn together.  
Everyone but Hanna. She stayed.  
Her friends asked if they should stay but she send them away.  
Caleb stepped behind her. Miranda knew that Caleb had to do this and went with the others.  
When he stood right next to Hanna he said: “I´m sorry.”  
He only whispered.  
“I am so, so sorry. But it had to happen, it is good how it is.”  
He stopped for a moment.  
“I love you…I always did and always will, in some way, but we were not meant to be. And I finally understand that. We had a time to be together and now that is over. Me and Miranda are meant to be. Even if it hurts right now, the pain will go away. I know that you will find the one that is supposed to be with you in live and death. He is waiting for you….Just like I and Miranda did wait for each other, even if we didn´t knew. But we found each other. And you will find that someone too, I know you will.”  
He turned and started walking towards the house but after a few steps he stopped and turned back again.  
“Live your life Hanna…Goodbye.”  
Then he left. To be with Miranda. 

She was waiting in front of the house. Together they went inside, holding hands as they did.  
Inside was everybody they saw standing at his grave.  
Some of them were talking quietly about him. Others didn´t say a word.  
One of the later was Caleb´s father.  
Just when Caleb and Miranda entered the room Remy, Luke and Olivia went over to him.  
“Mr. Rivers….” They said.  
He turned towards them.  
“Yes?” he asked with husky voice.  
“We are friends with Caleb…” Remy started because they were – of course – still friends. And Caleb´s father just thought that she just couldn´t talk about him in a past tense, not jet anyway.  
“We are really sorry about what happened.” Luke said.  
“And we wish we had known him better. He had to go, way too early.” Olivia finished.  
Mr. Rivers nodded.  
“Thank you for…for being there for him when he was here.” He said.  
That´s when Hanna walked through the door. With cloudy view she looked through the room and started to walk towards him when she saw him.  
“Excuse me…” Caleb´s Dad said and went towards her himself. 

The three friends watched what would happen, just like the ghosts did. Standing next to them by now.  
They could see how Mr. Rivers wiped away Hanna´s tears and then embraced her.  
Caleb couldn´t watch this any longer. How both of them were suffering because of him. He and Miranda left together they would catch up with the others later.  
The rest of the friends stayed and watched how the two tried to calm each other.  
“Somehow she doesn’t fit, you know she and Caleb together … I just can´t really see them like that for something long term.” Remy said out of nowhere. But quietly so no one but her boyfriend and his sister could hear her.  
The siblings gave her a surprised look.  
Something like that was normally said by Olivia but she agreed just a moment later.  
“I was thinking just the same.” She said.  
Luke wanted to shake his head but then he recognized that they were right, saw what they had seen.  
The girl they watched looked like she was used to be in the middle of everyone’s attention and like she wore much of makeup.  
She was so different from Caleb, unnatural. That’s what they could see right now.  
And most of all she was so different from Miranda.  
That was what they noticed the most.  
From the beginning Caleb was fascinated by Miranda, and she had wriggled herself into his heart just like she had done it to all of them, in the short time they had known her before her death – well and afterwards.  
The friends just always had seen Miranda next to him, by his side, just how it was meant to be. The way it was now.  
Even when they hadn´t realized that they were doing it.

At the same time Caleb and Miranda were outside – on the cemetary. They were standing next to Mirandas grave, the one oft he original Miranda.  
Caleb warily touched the Picture that was next tot he Letters of her name.  
“Do you think it was like this with them?“, he asked. “That it just felt right, like with us now, when they were toghether?“  
Miranda stepped next to him and took his hand in her own.  
“I think so.“, she shared her thoughts with him.  
Slowly he turned towards her, so he could look at her. Then he took her face between his palms and looked her in the eyes when he closed in on her to join their lipps in a sincere kiss.  
After they broke gently Caleb said:  
“I nearly can´t belive myself, how happy I am right now. More than ever before.”  
Miranda just smiled softly and put her lips lightly at his as her answer. 

 

END


End file.
